Data disaster tolerance refers to establishing a data system, so that when a system fails, the security of user data may be ensured, and even uninterrupted application services may be provided.
In a conventional data disaster tolerance solution, the system has at least two devices, one serves as a master and the other serves as a slave. The master provides services to the outside, and the slave serves as a backup of the master, and replaces the master when the master fails. Although this master-slave replication disaster tolerance solution can fulfill the purpose of disaster tolerance to a certain extent, most operations of this solution only support manual switchover. Therefore, when a failure occurs, the master cannot be switched to the slave in time. For this reason, the existing technology proposes a disaster tolerance solution of master-master replication, i.e., two devices are mutually a master and a slave, and when the data transmission in one device changes, data is synchronized to the other device. In this way, the two devices can provide services to the outside at the same time and mirror each other. When one device fails, the service may be directly switched to the other device without operation and maintenance staff intervention.